


Antsy

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: Fic a Day in May [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, when Mickey gets antsy, Ian doesn’t comment. Usually, it fades within a day, or Mickey lets Ian know the problem, and they work it through together.</p><p>But it’s been a week and a half, now, and Mickey’s been at the same level of jitters all that time. Ian’s getting more than a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antsy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. I just started typing and the thing happened.

Normally, when Mickey gets antsy, Ian doesn’t comment. Usually, it fades within a day, or Mickey lets Ian know the problem, and they work it through together.

But it’s been a week and a half, now, and Mickey’s been at the same level of jitters all that time. Ian’s getting more than a little worried.

"Damn it, Mickey, would you just TELL me the problem?" Ian almost throws down his fork when Mickey averts his gaze for the fifth time.

To his credit, Mickey manages to look terrified, and Ian would be lying if he said that didn’t melt his resolve a little.

"Please?" he adds, almost inaudibly, and Mickey’s face softens when he looks up to find Ian’s eyes shining across the table.

"I can’t" he mutters, biting at his lip and bunching his hands into his hair. "I just fucking can’t do it, Gallagher."

Ian feels a knot tighten in his stomach, and he tries to fight the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Are… Are you breaking up with me?" His voice catches in his throat.

Mickey nearly gives himself whiplash with how fast his head flies up to meet Ian’s gaze.

"Fuck no," his voice is firm, but not harsh, trying to inject the words he can’t say into his tone.

"Then, what are—"

Mickey interrupts, “Nothing like that, Gallagher.”

That seems to stem Ian’s shaking nerves.

"Fuck, I’ve fucked this up already," Mickey breathes, and manages to elicit a smirk from his boyfriend.

He pushes his chair away, and paces across the kitchen.

"It’s just…" he pauses in both his steps and his words, before turning around on the spot and retracing his steps. "It’s just… We’ve been together five years, Ian."

He forces himself to stop, to turn and face Ian again, and to watch him closely.

"Five fucking years. And I never thought we’d be here." He smiles slightly. "I never thought that I would get to have this." He gestures between the two of them, and then to the room around them, and he knows Ian gets it.

"Nor did I."

"But, fuck. I love you, Firecrotch." Mickey sighs. "I do. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, though. There’s supposed to be a fucking ring, and I’m supposed to cook you a meal or some shit, first, right?"

"Mick…" Ian interjects, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Fuck." Mickey mutters. "Fucking fuck. I told you, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. There was supposed to be all that faggy romantic shit that I never do for you. It was supposed to be special, and…" Mickey doesn’t get to finish that thought, as Ian’s lips press against his own, his arms snaking around his waist.

"Yes." Ian murmurs as they kiss.

"Yes."


End file.
